Dementia—such as Alzheimer's Disease, Parkinson's Disease and related neurodegenerative conditions—corresponds to a decline in mental ability severe enough to interfere with one's daily life, including the activities of daily living (ADL). Over five million people suffer from dementia in the United States alone, and this number is predicted to increase.
One problem in caring for those suffering from dementia is that they may become confused of their surroundings and tend to wander and get lost. If these individuals are not located in a timely manner, they are at risk of injury. To compound the problem, many of the individuals suffering from dementia will not have the mental acuity to remember their name, place of residence or other identifying indicia even in the event they encounter someone trying to assist them. Another problem in caring for those suffering from dementia is that their decline is often accompanied by corresponding declines in mental or physical health, particularly in the elderly. For example, individuals suffering from dementia may be prone to infections, pneumonia, neuropsychiatric symptoms or other comorbidities.
The problem associated with caring for an individual with such mental and physical conditions is exacerbated in situations where the caregiver—whether a doctor, nurse, therapist, home care aide, family member, friend or the like—is not able to be with the individual at all times of the day and night in order to acquire one or more of location, environmental, physiological and activity information that might otherwise provide an indication that the individual is symptomatic, in danger of wandering, in an unsafe environment or the like. Moreover, caring for individuals that are suffering from either or both of mental and physical frailties is particularly acute in group settings such as nursing homes, assisted living communities or related long-term health care centers, where the ability to ascertain in a timely manner the location or activity of a person residing within is hampered by the large number of people requiring such care relative to the number of caregivers.
Location-tracking devices may be used with people that may have a propensity for wandering, such as those suffering from Alzheimer's Disease, dementia or other cognitive frailties. Securing such a location-tracking device to a person may be accomplished with conventional wristbands, ankle bracelets, pendants or the like. Unfortunately, the person's cognitive impairment and associated confusion may lead to attempts by the person to remove the device in such a way as to render it ineffective for its intended purpose. Accordingly, conventional securing mechanisms such as those associated with wristwatches, jewelry or the like that are designed to be easily removed by the wearer without the need for additional assistance are unsuitable for persons that are afflicted with cognitive impairment and wearing such a location-tracking device.